


Home vs America

by LokelaniRose



Category: Water Boyy: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Bruises, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Trying their best to have healthy conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokelaniRose/pseuds/LokelaniRose
Summary: Apo is glad to be home. Waii wants to know if America has left any marks.





	1. Home 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two boys have taken over my brain. Enjoy nearly 10k words of 80% smut.

God it was good to be home.

Studying in the US had been amazing and even with everything, Apo doesn’t regret it for a second. Even if the need to create some space between him and Waii had been his main motivation for going, he’d ended up enjoying himself far more than he’d thought he would. His course was interesting, and his English good enough to fit in quickly. Apo had always considered himself a fairly friendly guy, able to get along with just about anyone – god, hadn’t Waii put that to the test – and Americans could be a lot of things but unfriendly definitely wasn’t one of them. He’d even joined the swim team. Just to stay in shape of course, and definitely not because when he was moving through the water he could imagine for a second that he’d lift his head up and there would be Waii at the end of the lane, ready to offer him a hand up onto the side. But his new team had been welcoming and supportive and he’d even picked up a few techniques to improve his stroke, things that he couldn’t wait to take back to Ocean Central and share with the guys and Pan.

But America was still America and not Thailand, and Apo had missed home (and Waii) like a steady ache in his gut the whole time. It wasn’t just _things_ he missed, like proper food and warmer temperatures and people taking their shoes off when they came into his room, but feelings too. Americans were friendly but quite blunt and they had the weirdest ideas about Thailand and Thai people – he’d been asked the most shameless questions about ‘ladyboys’ as they called them – and they were also _obsessed_ with sex. Apo had never been flirted with so much in his entire life as in that one year and he was never telling anyone (especially Waii) about some of the offers he’d had, some of which had left him a little uncomfortable and icky-feeling. It was irritating as well that Wan had dropped out last second, because she had been the only other person on the exchange that he’d known, and would have been a lifeline back to home (and Waii). But she’d done what she needed to for the person she cared most about, and Apo couldn’t begrudge her for that.

The only lifelines he’d had the whole time had really been video calls and chats. His parents had visited twice but he’d only come back home once for a big family occasion so he hadn’t had time to see anyone else. Those video calls had saved him. Waii was…not so good with the communication. Apo understood. The first few months he’d been away they’d both still been recovering and healing a little, and apart from check-ins to make sure the other was okay and healthy they hadn’t really been in contact. After that there had been little messages, calls on special days, occasionally sending something cute and saying ‘this made me think of you’, but Waii wasn’t the type to stay in touch loads. He wasn’t great with having something he wanted be out of reach, so Apo had just treasured every little message, and then relied heavily on the rest of the swim club, who kept a laptop in his old locker (still reserved for him even when the new juniors started) to video call him literally whenever they wanted, carrying the laptop around so that they could show him Put’s new haircut and where Kluay had broken the diving board and Pan being smoochy with Fah in a corner…and always, sneakily, some shots of Waii in the background trying to pretend like he wasn’t involved, practising his dives or talking earnestly with Coach. Once Kluay had just casually left the laptop on a chair, pointing directly at where Waii was doing sit ups and push ups for the better part of twenty minutes. When he’d come back to get it Apo was sure that his face must have been bright red, especially with the massive grin the other guy had given him. Yeah, he and Waii had never fooled anyone.

So. In short, it was good to be home. Because now he got to sit on the couch in Waii’s room and watch him do sit ups in person.

“I feel like I’ve gone back in time…” Apo murmured to himself, watching Waii’s stomach muscles move. Somehow Waii had managed to get even fitter in the year they’d spent apart. Apo had too, but he’d never been able or particularly interested in getting a body like Waii’s. And Waii’d always seemed to like his just fine…

“What was that?” Waii asked, sitting up and moping at his face.

…or at least Apo thought that he had, considering that in the week he’d been back apart from leaning in for a kiss when he’d first seen him, Waii hadn’t seemed that interested in being physically intimate at all.

“Are you hungry? I could make some noodles.” He hedged. Waii propped himself up on his arms. Damn, his biceps were bigger too.

“Yeah, starving.”

“Great, I’ll do that then. Probably be fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.” Waii gave him that sweetly shy smile, and Apo had to jump up and go into the other room before his heart beat its way out his chest. The year apart had worked out better than he could have imagined. Everything he’d always known Waii could be, all the potential that he’d always seen in the other boy, it was all coming true. He still had that intensity that Apo loved, but now it was channelled through determination and focus. As a captain he was someone to look up to, who always put the club first, and as a son and brother he seemed more comfortable and happy than Apo had ever dreamed. And the last bit, the bit that Apo had never dared think about too much…when Waii had been Fay’s boyfriend there had been issues (a lot of them, many of which Apo still took responsibility for) but he’d also been caring and protective and possessive and strong, and Apo had sometimes daydreamed about if he’d be the same if he was Apo’s boyfriend…

“I think the noodles are done.” Waii said, leaning over his shoulder, and Apo jumped and nearly splashed them both with boiling hot water. Then Waii’s arm was around his waist, yanking him back and out of the danger zone, even as the taller boy laughed in his ear. “You’re right, we have gone back in time. Do I need to go and borrow burn cream from Kluay again?”

“Oh no…sorry, sorry, I’ll clean it up.” Apo said, yanking free to grab a cloth. Goddamnit, Waii was not going to want a boyfriend who couldn’t even manage to cook noodles.

“It’s okay, I’ll help.” Waii said. He scooped the noodles into two bowls and put them safely out of the way whilst Apo wincingly cleared up the hot water, keeping his head down to avoid meeting Waii’s eyes. When they were done Waii carried the food into the other room and they sat cross legged opposite to each other. The easy familiarity, even a year old, settled Apo’s nerves, and he smiled across at Waii as they ate. This, this is what he’d missed in the US.

“What are you thinking when you look at me like that?” Waii asked, raising his eyebrows at Apo over his bowl. Apo couldn’t help his smile.

“How much I missed you.” He said, and Waii choked on his noodles a bit. There was the faintest of blushes over his dark skin as he shifted in his seat, and Apo thought that was a good sign. “Did you miss me?”

“Every day.” Waii replied, so blunt that Apo immediately felt the heat rise in his own cheeks. Waii wasn’t the only one who had changed – Apo definitely hadn’t been this responsive a year ago. Well, a year ago Waii had still been with Fay and Apo had wanted to do the right thing so he’d kept his feelings as calm as possible at all times. But Waii had a habit of reaching right in to the core of him and making his heart skip a beat despite his best efforts. “I missed you more because I didn’t know how long you’d make me wait.”

“I promised I’d stay by your side forever,” Apo protested. “I was a little late to start, but I’ll keep that promise from now on.”

Waii gave him a look, dark brows drawn down, and then without a word gathered up their bowls and disappeared into the other room with them, leaving Apo gaping after him. He wanted to think it was because it was so rare to see Waii doing any tidying up, but also this was the first time he hadn’t been able to tell what Waii was thinking. The other boy came back in and sat down directly next to Apo, so close their legs naturally moved to fit with each other, and slung his arm around Apo’s shoulders, large hand warm and heavy on the back of Apo’s neck. The shock of memory hit Apo in the stomach, of Waii’s hand holding him firm as they kissed in the stairwell by his home. Waii was looking at him with dark eyes.

“You mean it? You’ll never leave my side again?”

“Never.” Apo promised, meaning it. Even if Waii didn’t want to touch him in quite the way Apo wanted him too, it wasn’t the thought of sexual intimacy that had led to Apo making that promise. He trusted Waii, more than he’d ever trusted anyone, because there had always been this perfect ease that existed between them, even with all the drama and strife happening in the club last year. Apo felt safer with Waii than with anyone else in the world, and he never wanted to give that up. He wanted to stand with Waii against everything that came next.

“Good.” Waii nodded firmly, and then leaned in and kissed him.

Despite the firmness of his hand still on Apo’s neck, the kiss was soft, Waii brushing their mouths together gently and then with more intent when Apo opened his mouth for him, licking his way into Apo’s mouth in a way that made his stomach warm. His hand slid along to Apo’s jaw, tilting him so that Waii could kiss him even deeper, and Apo was suddenly reminded sharply that Waii had had a girlfriend before, had maybe even done things like this or more with her, and that Apo had never been touched properly by anyone except Waii himself…

Waii suddenly growled and pulled away and Apo had to catch himself before he tipped straight into the other boy’s lap. He felt dizzy with it. Without thinking he raised a hand to press against his own lips, feeling how tender they were just from one kiss and then Waii was yanking his hand away to kiss him again, harder, strong hands pulling him roughly towards Waii so that he was practically _in_ his lap, their legs and chests pressed together as Waii kissed him till he moaned.

“Goddamnit.” Waii muttered, pulling away again. He couldn’t get far. Apo had wrapped both his arms around Waii’s neck and didn’t have any intention of letting go anytime soon. He blushed a little to realise that he was pretty much in Waii’s lap by this point. They’d been this close before a hundred times, especially in the pool, but never with quite the same intent…

“Why do you keep stopping?” He asked. Waii gave him a stunned look.

“Because otherwise I won’t be able to stop,” he replied. When Apo just looked at him Waii looked up and down at their position and Apo blushed a little at the hint.

“You could ask me if I have a problem with that.” He said. “Because I don’t.” He raised an eyebrow himself when Waii gaped at him. He might not have been touched before but he wasn’t some demure freshman girl protecting herself. He’d had only his right hand and his imagination for the past twelve months, the least he deserved was some heavy petting.

“You did before.” Waii blurted out, then clamped his jaw shut. Apo resigned himself to not getting any more immediate kisses. He recognised the signs that Waii had something bubbling around in his head and needed Apo to help pull it out and untangle it. He shifted so they weren’t pressed together quite so intimately but made sure not to pull away.

“When did I have a problem with it?” He asked, running his mind back over all their past moments. Apart from very first one, when Waii had been cracking apart from anger and grief and which Apo didn’t like to even consider in the same category as the others, he’d secretly loved every time they’d touched, even as friends. Lying side by side in the pool, wrestling around on the bed, sharing a tent…

Waii was shaking his head as though he could read Apo’s thoughts. “Not from…before. But last week, when you arrived, and I went to kiss you…you didn’t want to.”

Apo gaped at him. “We were late for training!” Waii shrugged, his mouth set in what on any other guy Apo would have called a pout. “It was the first day! We couldn’t be late on the first day of training.”

“You didn’t kiss me afterwards either-”

“No I just came home with you and started unpacking my luggage-”

“And you’ve been away for so long with all those Americans-”

“I just said how much I missed you-”

“And Put showed me a picture of you and that guy in your American swimming club-”

“And I don’t – wait, what?” Apo stopped and stared at him, Waii determinedly staring off at a different corner of the room. Apo’s brain span frantically as he tried to figure out what picture Waii could possibly be –

“You mean me and Matt?”

“Matt.” Waii literally growled the name, and Apo wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had to swallow hard at the sound. God that was hot.

“Matt. He was on the First Squad swim team with me, yeah-”

“So he’s a good swimmer too?”

Oh my god, Apo thought, Waii was jealous. Possessive, yeah, Apo had figured out that one, but jealous? He tried to remember Matt but it was difficult when all he wanted to do was melt into Waii’s lap. He could maybe see the issue – Matt was tall and dark-haired and tanned, with an amazing body and a gorgeous smile and as far as Apo was concerned he could have been Weir Sukollawat Kanarot himself and Apo wouldn’t have paid him a moment’s notice.

“Matt is just my friend and training partner. He has a girlfriend.” He said, and Waii just shrugged. He didn’t need to say that that’s how he and Apo had started out as well. Apo wracked his brains for how to put this right. He shifted position again so that he was straddling Waii’s lap with his knees either side, and rose up so he was above Waii’s face and there was no way the other boy could avoid looking at him. Then he pulled ridiculous faces until Waii cracked and laughed out loud. His hands came up to Apo’s hips and pulled him closer and Apo breathed out a sigh.

“I don’t have any feelings for Matt. He was just a training partner in America. I never…there was no one that I had feelings for when I was away.” Waii was looking up at him steadily now and Apo took comfort from the feel of his hands on his hips as the words just kept coming. “Shit, Waii, I’ve been sleeping in your room every night for the past week. I didn’t even bother looking for a place of my own when I got back because I just assumed…” He could hear his voice cracking a little and had to suck in a desperate breath to keep going. “I just assumed my place was at your side.”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else because Waii had yanked him down into another kiss, his hands running up and down Apo’s back trying to pull them closer. His tongue was in Apo’s mouth and Apo wanted to melt with how good everything felt. The heat was pooling in his belly and he could feel his hips starting to rock gently in response, little shivers that he couldn’t stop and Waii was groaning into his mouth, hands going back to his hips to grind him down into Waii’s lap and then Apo could feel it, a steady warm pressure against his thigh that made him gasp with want. He shoved Waii back at a sudden thought.

“What – what about you? Did you have feelings for anyone whilst I was-”

“No.” Waii said, his mouth going straight to Apo’s neck. Apo moaned out loud as Waii bit down hard and felt Waii’s hips jerk at the noise. “No, no one else, not ever, never again-”

“Okay.” Apo managed to get out. “Okay, then, I want this. I want you to kiss me and touch me and-” he yelped as Waii suddenly lifted him, rising to his feet easily as though Apo wasn’t a deadweight of muscle himself, and literally tossed him onto the bed. Apo scrambled up onto his forearms and then immediately crashed back down when Waii landed on top of him, pushing his thighs apart firmly to fit himself between them and grind down.

Oh god. That was Waii’s cock. Apo could feel it press hard against his own, incredibly hot and hard and god, how big was it? Waii was rolling his hips against him and Apo couldn’t do anything except clutch at his shoulders and moan. It felt better than anything else, just the hard press of Waii’s cock through both their shorts still a thousand times better than his own hand, and then with all of Waii’s weight pressing him down into the bed so that he couldn’t think, couldn’t feel, there was nothing except Waii, Waii, Waii…

“God the noises you make. I remembered how good you taste but not how good you sound.” Waii muttered. His hands were roughly pushing up Apo’s top, fingers pressing into his chest and then down to his waist. Apo managed to fling a leg around his hips and press Waii down against him, barely leaving Waii space to move but Apo didn’t care, he wanted Waii this close against him always, hard and hot and going crazy with wanting to touch him. “Has anyone else ever touched you?” Waii panted out, and Apo shook his head.

“No. God, no, just you.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot. You feel so good. I want you under me like this always. Forever, okay? You promised.”

Apo could feel the heat building in his stomach, his cock so hard it hurt. Waii was controlling him completely, hands on his hips to move them together in a perfect rhythm and Apo couldn’t do anything except dig his nails into his back and hold on. His entire brain felt like it was full of static with how good it felt.

“Yes, yes, fuck, I promise. You can do this to me always. Forever.”

With a sound that was half-roar half-growl Waii was moving again, yanking Apo’s leg up even higher onto his waist so that Apo was almost bent in two underneath him, his cock rubbing perfectly up against Waii's. Waii’s other hand grabbed at his jaw, holding him steady as he kissed him hard. Apo moaned continuously, his hips starting to buck as the pressure grew and grew and then exploded behind his eyes as he came inside his shorts, every muscle tensing like he’d just done a hundred metre race. For a long moment he just lay there panting, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure ripple through his body. He’d imagined Waii touching him a thousand times and it was still better than he ever dreamed. Then his eyes snapped open to see Waii braced on his forearms above him, dark eyes fixed on his face and his hips still moving slowly against Apo’s as though he couldn’t help himself, his cock still hard.

Apo wanted to die from mortification. Forget cooking noodles, Waii wouldn’t want a boyfriend who was a terrible lover.

“Did you just come?” Waii asked, still staring at him. Apo could only nod in embarrassment. Then he gasped as Waii was on him instantly, his hands moving so fast it felt like they were everywhere at once and words pouring out of him in between frantic kisses.

“So fucking hot – can’t believe you came without me even touching you – so gorgeous, loved watching you come – god I’m going to do this again – and again – and-” His hips were pounding down against Apo’s and even sensitive it felt amazing to have Waii’s hard cock press up against him. Apo pulled Waii down so his face was in his neck and just held on for the ride. He couldn’t wait until they could do this properly, till Waii could do this without any clothes in between them and he could push inside Apo, hold him close and slide inside him so they were together completely.

“God Waii harder!” He gasped out and Waii groaned, his hands leaving bruises on his hips as he jerked helplessly, pressed so close that Apo could feel his cock pulse even through two layers of clothes. He was going to feel that too, going to have Waii come all over him and in him…

“Fuck.” Waii breathed, and promptly collapsed on top of him. Apo coughed and punched him in the arm till he rolled over and he could breathe again. They lay side by side, panting.

When he’d caught his breath Waii gave an awkward-sounding cough. “Sorry. If I was – a bit rough.” He said. Apo just tilted his head over to look at him and grinned.

“I liked it. A lot.” The grin he got in response was blinding. God he’d missed Waii’s smiles. Not the little smirks he did when he was hiding his true feelings or when the others were messing around, but the huge smiles that lit up his whole face and that Apo had always secretly loved knowing only he received.

“Good.” Waii said. His dark eyes flicked up and down and Apo was suddenly very aware that he was lying here with his shirt pulled up and his cock going soft in his shorts. His mouth and his neck felt tender from Waii’s mouth, and yet Waii was still looking at him liked he wanted to eat him. “That’s not how I wanted it to go the first time…but I just want to touch you all the time. You’re impossible to resist.”

“How did you imagine it going?” Apo asked, feeling a little giddy at the thought of Waii imagining this as much as he had. He’d never specifically imagined a first time together, just a hundred different fantasies of Waii’s hands on him merging into one. There was a particular one he had about Waii’s hand on the back of his neck as he fed him his cock…

“Stop looking at me like that or you’ll find out immediately.” Waii growled, bending over to kiss him hard. He pulled away again almost immediately, but this time Apo could see the control it was taking. He smiled helplessly at the thought that Waii really did want to do things properly. Almost like a proper boyfriend.

“Waii…” he said. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Waii said immediately, a look in his eyes that maybe said it was already more than that. Apo could feel in his own chest that it was the same for him, but there were some steps that shouldn’t be rushed.

“I’m going to stay by your side always.” Apo said, the words coming as easily as they always had. God, he’d probably been ready to say them within a week of meeting the other guy. They’d always fit together so easy. “And I want to…I want to do other things too. I want to take care of you, and let you take care of me.”

“Yes.” Waii said, even quicker. That blinding smile was threatening to come out any second as he looked at Apo. “I’m going to take care of you forever, if you’ll stay with me?”

“I will.”

They smiled at each other, and Apo went for it.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Waii’s smile broke out, lighting up his whole face and he just nodded helplessly. Apo grinned himself. The handsome strong captain of the swim team, with the biggest fan club in the whole university, melting into his duvet at the thought of being Apo’s boyfriend. Still smiling at each other they lay back down side by side, just like that time in a tent nearly a year ago. Apo nestled closer and nudged their faces together, feeling Waii nuzzle back in return.

Yeah, it was good to be home.


	2. America 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very gentle **trigger warning** for conversations about skin colour, both as a serious thing and then in a mildly kinky sense. Otherwise enjoy even more dorky boys being hopelessly in love and screwing each other senseless.

America hasn’t changed Apo much.

Waii didn’t realise how much he was secretly scared that it would, not until Apo got back and proved that he was the same guy who’d left, that he was still the same guy who could both see into Waii’s heart and straight through his bullshit, who was a strong and steady rock for Waii’s storminess to batter against without ever flinching. Of course, that didn’t mean it was okay for Waii to put him through all the storms he had, and he was proud to think that he’d kept trying to make himself a better man the whole time Apo was away, just on the off-chance Apo would be impressed when he got back and maybe want to renew that promise to never, ever, _ever_ leave Waii’s side ever again.

Waii was maybe a bit possessive sometimes, but Apo seemed to like that bit so Waii wasn’t going to change it.

America had left its marks though, in small ways. Waii hadn’t thought that Apo could get even more self-confident and secure in himself, but there was a steady assurance to the core of him now that Waii just wanted to curl up around and bask in. He guessed being away from your life and culture and everyone you knew with only yourself to rely on would do that to a guy. There was only one exception to that confidence, another gift America had left them. Waii had noticed when they’d gone out with the old swim team, a ‘welcome back’ drinks for Apo, how uncomfortable Apo had seemed in the club they’d been in. Apo was handsome, anyone with eyes could see that, but Apo himself had always seemed completely oblivious to how other people looked at him. Now though there was a new awareness there, an alertness, like he was conscious that other people were looking at him and might come up to him and…and what, Waii didn’t know, but it was probably a good thing Apo clearly wasn’t going to tell him, because just the thought of some American sleezebag making his Apo uncomfortable was enough to send him straight back to his temper tantrums of old.

Waii lay with his head in Apo’s lap and watched his boyfriend – god, that word, it made his heart pound and his cock stiffen at the same time – play with their linked hands. His round eyes were bright with some amusement in his own head as he turned their hands this way and that. Waii liked the sight himself – the picture of their hands together was still the lock screen on his phone, though he wasn’t sure if Apo knew that – but then he liked anything that was the two of them together. He nudged Apo’s thigh with his head.

“You can take another picture if you like.”

He smiled as Apo immediately jumped to do that, clicking a few of their hands and then some of Waii’s face, which he alternated between scowling and smiling for. Apo didn’t notice his hand sneaking up to grab the back of his neck till he’d been pulled down so their faces were together. In the last photo Waii managed to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before Apo pulled away laughing. He was still holding his hand and now pressed a kiss to Waii’s knuckles fondly

“What are you thinking about?” Waii asked, mostly to distract himself from Apo’s mouth being so close to his fingers. Apo smiled cutely and looked over their hands again.

“I was just thinking about how pale I am. No one is pale in America, they all try to be tanned all the time – they put on fake tan make up if they can’t do it naturally.” He laughs at the look on Waii’s face. “It’s true! It’s attractive in their culture. They thought that because I was pale that I was sick, or some _hikikomori_-” he uses the Japanese word for social hermit, which makes Waii snort, “-they called me Ghost, Terminally Ill, things like that.”

Apo is smiling, but Waii is suddenly not. He’s had comments made about his own darker skin, and even when it’s just friends joking about there’s still a bit of a sting to it. Apo might have known that back in Thailand he was considered gorgeous for being so fair, but that doesn’t mean the Americans making fun of him hadn’t bothered him at all. Waii opens his mouth and then closes it again. He’s not good at this like Apo is, doesn’t know how to say the right thing that will make hurts go away. Finally he snorts again.

“I bet no one thought you were sick after they saw you swim.”

He got it right, thank god. Apo throws his head back and laughs, his bright eyes crinkled up in amusement.

“That’s right. I kicked everyone’s butts at first, they all kept underestimating me. But they were good to learn from in the end.”

Waii wants to change the subject now, maybe coax Apo into stroking his hair or better yet stroking other parts of him, but Apo is pressing another kiss to his knuckles, smiling down at him.

“They’d think you were so handsome in America. You’re just what they like. You would have had an even bigger fan club than here.”

Waii really doesn’t care what Americans would think about him. He only cares about what Apo thinks about him. He looks at their hands – the contrast is stark at the moment, Apo’s pale fingers held tight between his darker ones.

“Does it bother you I’m darker?” He blurts out before he’s realised he’s speaking. Apo blinks and then looks at him, his eyes narrowing. Uh oh. That means he’s picked up on something and Waii is about to get served some hard truths. This process of being a better man for Apo is occasionally quite painful.

“No. Not at all.” His boyfriend says firmly, still looking at him. His cute round face is more serious than usual. “Does it bother you Waii?”

“No,” says Waii, but even he can hear the hesitation in the word. He pauses to try and gather his thoughts and feelings, wanting to answer this properly. It doesn’t bother him, truly. Nothing like that has ever really mattered to Waii, only how fast someone could swim. But…if it doesn’t bother him, then maybe it’s because it goes the other way. He had maybe always secretly a little bit liked the way his skin looked against Fay’s back when they were dating, how much paler she looked in comparison to him. And that’s even more true with Apo…”I don’t mind my skin, but I like yours.” He said with a sigh. Easier just to put it out there and let Apo help him sort it out. “I like how pale you are, it’s sexy. I like making you blush so your skin goes pink.” Which Apo is definitely doing right now, and god Waii can feel his cock stirring just at the sight. “I like…” he starts, and then swallows hard. He darts a gaze towards Apo’s hips and sees understanding dawn in his boyfriend’s eyes. The first time Apo had let him touch him a few days ago, Waii had gotten a little too rough, and the dark bruises were still clear on Apo’s pale hips, matching the dark red scrapes on his neck. Proof that he was Waii’s, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Okay,” Apo hums. Waii waits for the verdict and feels his heart skip a beat when Apo smiles down at him. “I like that you like it. I like knowing how much you want me.” He blinks when Waii snorts again, but Waii really can’t help himself. Apo has no idea.

“I want you all the time.” He says bluntly. He has no shame around Apo anymore, about how much he wants him. There’s only shame that it took him so long to figure it out, and that he hurt both Apo and Fay in the process. “I never stop wanting you. Look-” he pulls Apo’s hand, still entwined with his, down to his half-hard cock. “This is what you do to me, just talking about making you blush.”

For a moment Waii worries he’s gone too far. This is a constant small worry of his – even though Apo is the person he cares most about, the person he has always felt most comfortable and at ease with, there’s still always a little niggle that he might do something to mess it up. Most of the time the niggle is helpful – it helps him pay attention to his boyfriend more – but sometimes Waii could really do without the stab of anxiety to the chest. He’s feeling it now, with Apo staring down at Waii’s cock under his hand, as though he’s astonished – or worse, disgusted – with how much of a pervert Waii is, that his boyfriend could (and has) get off just to the thought of making his pale skin turn pink. But it turns out Waii needn’t have worried, because next thing he knows Apo is kissing him like he doesn’t need to breathe, pressing both their hands down on Waii’s cock so that he moans and bucks his hips up, his other hand going to grab Apo’s hair and hold him in place so that Waii can kiss him over and over again.

After a long minute they finally pull apart. Waii is now completely hard, his cock straining against his sweatpants and the blood thumping in his veins, and he can feel against his head that Apo is turned on as well. Thank god they were having this conversation on the balcony of his flat, because it’s only a few seconds for Waii to jump to his feet, toss Apo back through the door and yank the curtains closed behind them. Apo is already pulling off his top and shorts, literally getting naked in the middle of the room and Waii just has to stop and stare at him, overwhelmed with the feeling that exists inside him all the time now, the one that he probably needs to say out loud sometime soon. Apo pauses with his top in his hand and cocks his head at him, asking without words what the hold-up is. He is stunning to look at, all flawless pale skin over muscle, long swimmer’s legs and broad shoulders, his pink little mouth and bright eyes. Waii can feel pre-cum leak out of the head of his cock just looking at him.

“Get on the bed.” Waii growls, and almost rips his own clothes off as Apo obeys.

“What do you want to do?” Apo asks. He reaches for Waii as soon as he’s close, dragging him down on top of him. There are no words for how much Apo’s eagerness is a turn on for Waii. His boyfriend is never shy about asking for it, or saying what he wants. It’s the hottest damn thing Waii has ever seen. He pushes Apo flat with a hand on his chest and bends to bite at his nipple, loving the moan he gets in return. Apo is trying to wrap his leg around him to pull him closer so they can grind together, but Waii has made him come a dozen times like that just in the past few days. He looks down at him now and feels like he has to ask, he has to.

“Can I – can I be inside you?” He asks, and Apo goes still to look at him. Waii gives him a quick kiss, nothing deeper because he doesn’t want to pressure Apo or distract himself, and runs a hand down his boyfriend’s side. “I know it’s a big step, but I wanted to ask. It’s okay if you don’t, I’ll wait, I’ll wait as long as you want-” he would, he’d wait for Apo forever, “-or if you don’t ever want to that’s fine as well, but I want to be with you like that, I’d like to make you feel good-”

“Yes.” Apo says, and once again it’s Waii’s turn to blink at him. Apo is smiling at him, a little bit shy but mostly with that same self-confidence Waii loves. “I want to do that with you. I want to share that with you as well.”

Oh god. Apo says he can be inside him. Apo says yes, Waii can fuck him – and that’s where Waii’s brain stutters to a halt and he just has to be kissing Apo right now, nothing else matters at all…

He comes back to himself a few minutes later when Apo pushes him off with a laugh, his cheeks bright pink and the happiness shining out of him. They are pressed together now and Waii can feel his hips moving in little thrusts, the head of his cock pressed against Apo’s smooth thigh. If he shifted down a little, pulled Apo’s leg up…

“Do you have stuff?” Apo asks, placing a firm hand on his chest as though he gets that Waii’s a little overwhelmed right now. Waii has a stern word with himself and forces his brain to focus. The most important thing right now is to make sure that Apo enjoys this.

“Yes, hold on.” He leans over to reach for the bedside drawer, hissing when Apo bites at his bicep in passing. He pulls back lube and a condom. He knows what to do with these. He did a lot of research. He may even have swallowed his pride and asked Kan for some tips on how to make it good for the bottom. Kan – once he’d stopped giggling – had actually given him lots of good advice, and even managed to avoid making it sound like he knew all this from fucking Waii’s father.

“Waii…” Apo says. He’s suddenly gone bright red from embarrassment, actually a rare colour on him and one that immediately piques Waii’s curiosity. He noses against Apo’s cheek, feeling how warm the skin has gotten and almost misses what he says next. “Do we really need that?”

“What? Lube. Yes.” Waii says. Absolutely. He’d rather never swim again than hurt Apo in this way. He sometimes wakes up in a damp sweat and filled with a bleak terror, his head swimming from confused dreams of what if he hadn’t stopped when he had that one time, if he’d kept going, hurt Apo, _forced_ Apo – he yanks his brain back to the present, where Apo is looking at him in that fond way that means he thinks Waii is being an idiot. He plucks the condom out of Waii’s hand.

“I meant this. I’d like – I’ve never, with anyone, so I know I’m – I’d like to feel you properly, if you wanted to-”

Apo is hesitant. Apo is stuttering. Apo wants Waii to fuck him raw without a condom.

Waii is so hard his cock is like an iron bar. He is literally aching to be inside Apo.

“I’m clean too.” He says, speaking very clearly and very calmly. Every single shred of self-discipline he has has devoted itself to the task of finishing this very important conversation so that he can slide inside Apo bare and make him feel better than he ever has in his life and then come all over his pretty white skin. “I’d like to do that too, if you’re sure?”

Apo raises an eyebrow at him. Sometimes Waii is reminded that he’s not dating a girl anymore, who doesn’t understand in quite the same way what it feels like when your balls are aching to come and all you want is to slide in so fucking deep that you can’t remember your own name. Apo gets that. Apo can 100% right now tell that that’s what Waii is feeling. And because Waii’s boyfriend is the most amazing person in the world, he doesn’t waste any more time before tossing the condom vaguely towards the bedside time and winding his arms around Waii’s neck to yank him back into another kiss.

Waii keeps their mouths pressed together as he pushes Apo’s thighs apart even further. Apo has too much muscle to bend very far but he makes up for that in willingness, spreading his legs eagerly and rocking his hips up. Waii slides a hand round to grab a handful of his arse. Apo’s bum is stupidly perfect, high and tight and round, and Waii has got his hands on it at every opportunity. Now he slides a thigh up so that Apo can rock against him and lets the tips of his fingers gently stroke over Apo’s opening. He feels the shiver that goes through Apo’s entire body and the other boy pulls away, breathing hard.

“You’re going to have to stop kissing me if you want to do that properly.”

“Never.” Waii says, immediately swooping back in for another dozen hard kisses, pressing Apo back into the bed. He loves the feel of Apo melting underneath him, like he loves having Waii’s weight pressing him down. But – he has a point. This is Apo’s first time so Waii needs to not get distracted. He gives Apo one more kiss and mock-frowns at him, making him grin. Then he gives a smack to Apo’s thigh. “Roll over then. I need space to work.”

Apo snorts in amusement but does what he’s told, which turns out to be a mistake because Waii’s brain overloads again trying to figure out what he likes looking at most – the perfect curve to Apo’s spine as he props himself up on his elbows; the soft roundness of his arse just waiting for Waii; or, like a punch to the gut, the clear pink outline of Waii’s handprint on his thigh. Waii literally didn’t think there was anything he wanted more in the world than to fuck Apo, but apparently spanking him is making a play for the top position. Not right now though, not for Apo’s first time. Waii swallows hard and swings a leg over Apo so he’s straddling him, pressing kisses down his spine. His cock slides perfectly to rest between Apo’s arsecheeks, dark red and so hard it’s literally throbbing, and when Apo moans and pushes back to feel it slide against him Waii can only stare at the bead of white precum that oozes out of the tip and sits there shining on Apo’s skin.

He preps Apo firmly but fast, holding his hips down with an arm across his lower back and sliding his fingers in and out till he can feel the resistance ease. Apo is moaning like crazy and trying to shift around but Waii just puts more strength into his arm and crooks his fingers. He knows he’s got it when Apo’s whole body jerks.

“Waii, Waii, please, god, please fuck me, I want you, I want you to-”

“I will.” Waii can hear how deep his voice has gotten, practically a growl. He strokes a thumb over Apo’s hole where he’s already got three fingers buried deep and swallows hard. “I’m going to.” He pulls his fingers out gently but then literally flips Apo over, pushing one of his thighs up towards his chest. His fingers are clenched so hard on his thigh that Waii knows Apo will have even more bruises tomorrow, that he’ll go to training covered in Waii’s marks and that everyone will know that Waii had him in his bed. Precisely where Apo is meant to be.

“Here – take them.” Apo is shoving pillows and lube at him desperately and Waii helps him put the pillow under his hips and then slathers his cock in lube, the cold of it helping clear his head. God he’s so hard, he’s never been this hard in his life and it’s not just his cock, every bit of him is wanting Apo, his mouth to kiss him, his hands to hold him – “Hurry up and get inside me.” Apo snaps, kicking him on the hip. Waii barks out a laugh and obeys.

When he presses the head of his cock against Apo he thinks for sure he’s going to have to start over. There’s no give at all, no way for him to get inside. Apo flings one of his legs up against Waii’s shoulder and wriggles back against him to get his attention. He smiles when Waii looks up.

“Hey – go slow. But I want you, okay?”

Waii nods, his mouth dry, takes hold of Apo’s hip to hold him still and presses forward.

It’s so insanely tight he immediately forgets how to breathe, Apo’s hole flexing tightly around the head of his cock as he pushes in millimetre by literal millimetre. Waii has always distantly known that his cock was on the bigger side but looking down at it now he doesn’t have the foggiest idea how it’s all going to fit inside Apo. But it does. So, so slowly he slides forward, opening up Apo who is just moaning continuously, his eyes gone glazed over and his hand clasped around Waii’s on his hip. Inside he’s hot and slick and so fucking tight around Waii’s cock, taking every inch until Waii can bottom out, feel his balls resting against the perfect curve of Apo’s arse. When he’s finally pressed deep Waii carefully leans forward to kiss him again and Apo immediately wraps his arms around Waii’s neck. That’s kind of their thing, Waii likes to think, Apo clinging to him and holding him at the same time. Caring and cared for. He turns his head to press gentle kisses to each of Apo’s arms and then against his lips, slowly easing them down till they’re pressed close together and his cock is nestled tight inside Apo.

“You okay?”

“Yes – fuck – yes.” Apo manages to get out, eyes still glassy. He licks at his lips and Waii immediately kisses them. “God it feels so good. Fuck, Waii, you’re fucking huge.”

“Sorry.” And he is. Waii would happily be smaller if it meant it was more comfortable for Apo. But Apo gives a tentative little wriggle – which feels fucking insane, and Waii has to bite his own lip not to immediately start pounding into him to way he desperately wants to – and then smiles up at Waii sweetly as though his arse isn’t stuffed full of Waii’s cock.

“No, it’s good. I like it.”

“Fuck, baby, you’re killing me.” Waii moans, dropping his head into Apo’s neck. He can feel rather than see Apo raise an eyebrow.

“Baby?”

“Mmmmmm.” Waii gives an incredibly slow thrust, literally just pressing his hips against Apo’s arse, but it makes the other boy moan out loud. God he loves how much Apo loves it. “My baby, my Apo, my boyfriend. Mine. Forever.”

“Yeah, yours. Forever.” Apo breathes out and then they’re kissing again, Waii moving his hips slowly back and forth as Apo loosens up around him, slow, deliberate movements that please god will help him hold back rather than coming in the next ten seconds. Apo is giving out soft little noises at every gentle thrust, panting into Waii’s mouth. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed pink and Waii can feel that feeling in his chest again, too big to contain.

“Apo…Apo, I love you.” He says, and Apo’s smile could light up the world.

“I love you too Waii.” He says the words simply, without a second’s hesitation, and Waii just has to bury his face in his neck again, overwhelmed. They move like that for a while longer, sweat and heat building between them, trading soft kisses and nuzzles. Then Apo hisses slightly and his thigh spasms where it’s wrapped around Waii’s hips and Waii realises he’s had his boyfriend bent in half for a while now. He immediately pulls back and out, ignoring Apo’s disappointed noise.

“New position time,” he says with a grin at the other boy, and Apo gives him a rueful look even as he stretches out his legs with a wince. Then quick as a flash he rolls over onto his front again, looking back at Waii over his shoulder all innocently as though he doesn’t know that Waii’s heart has literally skipped a beat at the sight of his arse, shining with lube and his little pink hole tender and waiting.

“Like this then. I like your weight on me.” Apo says, completely unashamed, and Waii is on him instantly. All the soft lovey-dovey-ness of the previous position has burned up into something hotter and faster and he fits himself to Apo’s back and shoves his cock back inside and Apo just takes it, collapsing down to the bed as he moans and pushing his arse back as Waii begins to thrust properly at last, snapping his hips into Apo so hard he can feel bruises forming on his own hips. Apo is crying out now at every thrust, little _ah! ah! ah!_ sounds every time Waii slams his cock inside and it feels fucking amazing, so tight and hot around him.

“Fuck, Waii, you’re so big. God, fuck me harder.” Apo gulps out, and Waii manages to wrap an arm underneath his hips to pull him back on his cock, grinding down to make Apo really feel it, how Waii is shoved so deep inside him he’ll never come out. His blood runs hot at the way Apo just whimpers and takes it, pink flush covering his entire body now. His arse makes a squelching noise from the lube every time Waii fucks into him and it makes Waii grit his teeth to hold on, to not just come inside Apo’s arse and make him even wetter. God, Apo would probably let him do that wouldn’t he? Let Waii come inside in, mark him like that forever…

“God, baby, you feel so good, so perfect. Gonna keep you like this forever.” He pants out. “Keep you underneath me forever, like you promised.” Apo is nodding his head frantically as he pushes back, too gone to speak. His body is jerking every time Waii slams inside, aiming perfectly for that one spot. Waii wants to wreck him. He wants to make Apo come harder than he ever has before, wants Apo’s whole body to respond to his touch and his touch alone because he can’t get it this good anywhere else. He bites down hard on Apo’s shoulder and feels his cock throb when Apo only whimpers brokenly. “You feel so perfect baby, you’re gonna make me come, you’re so fucking tight. I’m gonna come all over you okay, all over your perfect skin, but you’re gonna come first, okay?”

Waii forces himself up onto his knees, pulling Apo’s hips up with him so they’re not separated even for a second and Apo's arse is in the air and his chest against the bed. Looming up over Apo like this he can see his perfect round bum, down the curve of his spine to where his fists are clenching helplessly in the duvet, only half of his face visible as he gasps for breath. Waii feels his cock twitch inside Apo’s hole and Apo’s shiver in return. No one will ever be as perfect for him as Apo is. In this position he can get even deeper, pull his whole cock out till just the head’s still inside and then slam back inside so hard Apo yelps and moans. For a brief second Waii is worried he’s being too rough for Apo’s first time, but one glance at Apo’s face convinces him Apo is loving it, and he knows without a shadow of a doubt that if Apo wasn’t then he’d tell Waii immediately. Apo has never hesitated on calling Waii out in the past, and the same will be true for their bed. Everything Waii does to him will be because Apo wants it 100%. Waii smiles, feeling helplessly in love, and tightens his grip on Apo’s hips.

He pounds Apo until they’re both dripping with sweat and gasping for breath, Apo’s hole gone dark pink and easy around his cock, still so tight but taking everything Waii wants to give him. Waii wants to come so badly, his balls drawn up tight against his body and aching with how much he wants to let go. He yanks Apo back and grinds into him, sliding a hand around to grab his lover’s cock, so wet it’s dripping in his hand. Apo moans helplessly and Waii gives it to him exactly how he wants, slamming deep and stripping his cock in sync until Apo’s cries have gone high and breathy and then his entire body is tensing up as he comes. Waii is merciless, keeps fucking him through it as Apo begs and pleads and then pushes him flat to the bed again to slam his hips down against his arse. He can feel his cock swelling and right at the last second he pulls out, coming so hard that his vision goes fuzzy and the world swims around him

When he comes to Apo is panting for breath underneath him, flushed pink and white from head to toe. And covering his arse and all over his back is Waii’s come, stark white against the blush. His pale hips and thighs are already showing bruises, and there’s soft teeth marks in his neck. Waii feels something brutal and raw settle down contentedly in his belly. Next time he’s going to come in Apo’s arse, and after that maybe his mouth, till every bit of Apo is marked as his. He gives Apo’s arse a fond squeeze and lets himself collapse down next to him on the bed, Apo immediately snuggling up against him. Waii strokes his hair and then his cheek.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

“Mmmmmm.” Apo hums. “That was definitely worth waiting for.” Waii snorts out a laugh at the smugness in his voice. Apo is sweet and caring and wonderful and also a little shit sometimes. His boyfriend cracks open an eye to look at him. “Did you like it?”

Waii stares at him for a long minute, then lifts his head to survey the absolute wreck he’s made of Apo, who cranes his head round to see for himself before dropping back down.

“Huh,” is all he says. Waii feels that niggle of anxiety come squirming back up.

“Was it okay? Was I too rough?” He asks, but Apo is already cuddling closer.

“Definitely okay, definitely not too rough.” He nods sleepily. Waii hates how much reassurance he needs but Apo never seems to mind giving it. “I like having your come on me as well.” He says, as though he isn’t casually gutting Waii open with lust. “Next time you should come inside me.”

“Yeah. Yes. Sure.” Waii says, which is about all he can manage when he’s blind with wanting. Give him twenty minutes and he’ll do just that. Apo gives him a sleepy kick.

“You can go get a cloth and clean me off right now though.”

“Yes, sure. Absolutely baby.” Waii says, dodging the whack Apo aims at him. Okay so maybe ‘baby’ is an only-during-sex privilege. He can live with that. His legs feel as wobbly as a newborn foal’s but he manages to get to the door of the bathroom and look back at his boyfriend, sprawled and sated in the middle of the bed and waiting for Waii to return to him. A year in America has left its marks but not in any way that truly matter; Waii’s marks are the ones that are important, the ones that he’ll leave on Apo’s body and heart and will receive in return, every day for the rest of their lives, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm done, that's 2 fics and nearly 12k of smut in less than a day. Goddamn these two.


End file.
